


"First" Christmas Together

by hanamits



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, agencyshipping - Freeform, otp, the light stone await will end guys, they'll get married guys chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamits/pseuds/hanamits
Summary: "Oh come on. I waited for you to be out of that damn stone for 5 years. How can I let this memorable moment pass?"Black is finally out of the Light Stone and it's his "first" christmas together with White.





	"First" Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY guys so i know this is actually a fic for Black/White in Pokemon Special, but I added Touko/Touya as well. Why? Well, so that the ones who only know Touko/Touya will search for Pokespe/Pokeadv, and then read it, AND THEN SHIP BLACK/WHITE AS WELL. AMEN. I'LL WAIT FOR THE MOMENT WE CAN SCREAM TOGETHER GUYS.

When the sun began to show itself in the east, birds began flying here and there, making chirping sounds. The sunlight began to light up every part of the land, not excluding a big two-storey house in the Castelia City. The sunlight creeped in through long honeydew-coloured curtains hanging on clear metal conduit pipe, situated slightly above a bed inside a spacious room.

Greeted by the sunlight, Black opens his eyes slowly and let out warm breath. He rolled over to find the spot next to him cold. The raven-haired guy saw that the pillows are already orderly put. Next to the pillows, a series of colorfully-wrapped gifts ー big and small ー were neatly placed. Some of the gifts were even wrapped using expensive-looking Furoshikis.

"Why, this is not my birthday." Black muttered quizzically to himself. The guy fetched his phone nearby and unlocked the screen afterwards, to see the letters "25th of December" sitting on the upper part of his screen.

It took Black a while to process the fact that it’s Christmas today. Thereafter, the guy shoved his velvet blanket away and got off the bed. The guy hastily exited his spacious room and made his way to the living room.

During the way, two of his Pokémon, Musha and Brav greeted him and made happy sounds, as if saying ‘Merry Christmas!’ in their own language. Indeed, ever since Black went out of the Light Stone, all of his Pokémon became more amiable to him and clearly showed they don’t want to lose him anymore. 

Brav even gave its owner a long present which it carried using both of its talons. The present is wrapped by a colourful Furoshiki. The Pokémon happily chirped when its owner thanked it.

Black continued his walk to the living room, and when he got there, he found his boss, White, sitting near the 7 foot Christmas tree they bought together yesterday. A huge amount of colourful presents surrounded the brunette. The lady dons long-sleeved red velvet blouse with white taintless furs studding the collar. Accompanying the blouse, White uses a knee-length flared velvet skirt with the same colour. 

The brunette uses a red plain choker on her slender neck, and her wavy beaver-brown hair is tied up to a ponytail. A big red bow adorned with green stripes holds the ponytail in place. White also uses white stockings to cover her legs.

The lady hums as she wholeheartedly decorates the big Christmas tree with red, green, and ochre trinkets. Other than gifts, small trinkets like golden stars, bells, candy canes were scattered around her. The room indeed is quite messy, but it ended up seeming colourful instead.

White seemed to be deeply into her work, that she doesn't notice her employee's presence nearby. The lady continues to decorate the tree and place the bells and trinkets in orderly way. Sometimes, her forehead would crease due to intense thinking, that Black quietly chuckles.

"Prez?"

The lady looked up from her work, and she clearly perked up at the sight of her only employee. "Black!! So early in the morning! I haven’t even finished decorating all of this!” the lady got onto her feet and patted dust off her skirt. “I haven’t even put some make-up. As I thought, I should’ve locked the room.”

“Hey, that’d be mean, you know? What if I am in a dehydration and I want to grab some drink?” 

“Who cares?” White giggled as she approaches Black with light steps. The brunette threw her arms around Black’s neck and exclaimed excitedly. “Merry Christmas, Black!! You know, it's our first Christmas togetherー"

"What do you mean? We have ー"

"After that Light Stone thingy." White cut off her employee and finished her sentence with a smug smile. Subsequently, the lady let go of the guy. "Look! I’ve prepared all of these presents. Only for you."

Black went bug-eyed and stammered in surprise. "What ー? Including those ones on the bed as well?"

"Of course! Is it something weird?" White twirled as she clasps the guy's hand, thus leaving confused Black with no other option but to follow her motions. "Do you want to unwrap your presents first, or have breakfast with me?"

"No, no, Prez ー I mean, won't you go all red again by buying all of those presents?" Black sighed and shook his hand off White’s. The guy scratched the back of his head and continued. "It wasn't necessary, you know ー and as the guy, I should be the one who buys you presents."

White waved a hand and laughed. "Oh come on. I waited for you to be out of that damn stone for 5 years. How can I let this memorable moment pass? I'll repeat once again, sir ー it's our very first Christmas after you got out of that stone. Seriously, I wouldn't care about the fact that you’re the guy and you should be the one buying me presents. I just want to show you how grateful and joyful I am right now. "

"Prez.." Black's lips finally curled up into a smile, and tears began to form on the corners of his eyes. "Seriously? Prez, seriously?”

“Yes, baby, seriously.” White clasped her employee’s hands once again and stared into his eyes. “Come on, are you that surprised? I have been saving for 5 years, you know. I held onto this hope in my heart, that you’ll one day come back to me. And you really did! So no need to worry about going red or whatever.”

“Oh Arceus, how do I put my words…” Black chuckled and wiped away his tears. “Prez, I really really really love you!"

The raven-haired guy unexpectedly pulled his boss for a quick, sweet kiss on the lips and thereafter kissed almost every part of her face, making the lady turn crimson.

"Heeeey, I was the one who is supposed to do that and turn you utter crimson!!" White protested as she hits the guy repeatedly. 

"Well, unfortunately, you have failed!"

Both of them laughed as they continue to attack each other.


End file.
